Dursleys in Hiding
by Robyn Critch
Summary: This is a Fanfic following on from chapter three of Deathly Hallows 'Dursleys Departing.' but obviously, rather than following Harry, it follows the Dursleys with what happens to them as they go into hiding, and how their lives are turned upside down.
1. A Car Journey Like No Other

The night was cool, fresh air pelted Dudley Dursley in the face as he ran to the car, stationed only a few metres from his front door. His parents, keen also to get into the car, followed his lead. Shortly behind the family of three, were Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones; walking swiftly clutching their wands tightly.

"_Car keys! I've left the ruddy car keys in the house! I'll have to run in and-" _Vernon Dursley cursed loudly, causing a nearby tabby cat to look at him suspiciously

"_No matter," _Dedalus, the smallest of the party spoke, he pointed his wand at the car door, "_Alohomora_" and with a click, the car was unlocked. Vernon had a vein in his forehead which often pulsed when he was angry, it was currently in overload. Mr Dursley, of Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, was very unhappy. Understandably he had gotten angry that he was forced to leave his permanent residence because of a war in a world he didnt belong too. Infact, looking at it from his perspective, you could understand why he was frustrated. However no one could have supressed a grin when he threw a tantrum at the fact his car had been unlocked by a wizard so easily

_"What do you people think you're doing! Marching into my home telling me I need protection, unlocking my car without my authority, and forcing me into hiding because of your Lord Voldewart or whatever his name is. Well i've had enough!"_ He glanced at his son Dudley, and remembered what he had said when Harry, Vernon's nephew, had told them they had to go into hiding, "If we must go under your protection, i demand the upmost hospitality, we'll be needing hot, running water, three meals a day, and a good television signal - preferably with cable." he finished, his face now fading from a plum-purple to a cherry-red. Dedalus Diggle, who had been watching Vernon intently throughout his speech, opened his mouth a few times to speak, but couldn't quite gather the words. Eventually, he tilted his head to one side,

_"Whats that you said? A Tellyvizshun? Im sure there'll be one where we're going, no need to worry Mr Dursley, we have everything under controll, now, into your car if you please."_  
The Dursleys climbed into the car, looking very afraid. True, Vernon had his moments, but the witch and wizard with whom they were accompanied, had the better of him. For they, however much he disliked to admit it, had a power he could only dream of. Once safely in the car ("_What the ruddy hell have you done to my car you abomination!" _Vernon shouted when he saw the product of an indetectable extension charm cast by Hestia during his first outburst.") They set off, down Privet drive, looking past at all of the surburban houses, Vernon sighed, knowing he might never see this cul-de-sac again.

_"M-m-Mr Diggle?" _stammered Dudley, who had been unfortunate enough to be sat inbetween Dedalus and Hestia.

_"Yes m'boy?"_Dedalus replied, quite oblivious to the fear in his voice,

_"w-w-where are we g-going? w-w-where are w-we hiding?"_

_"we are heading, to Ruckleigh Farm, I assume you know the way Mr Dursley_?" he asked cocking his head in Vernon's direction, he gave a stiff nod and continued driving.

"_a-are we st-st-staying there?_"

_"No, Hestia and myself will take you, using side-along apparation to a safe enviroment where we can stay for a while." _the exlpanation seemed enough, as Dudley sunk back into his seat. His mind wondered to Harry, where he was now, what he was doing. Who was this Mad Eye Moody person coming to collect him? Dudley hoped he wasn't really Moody. From the sounds of things, Harry, his cousin, whom he had heartily disliked until a few years ago, when he'd saved Dudleys life, was to undergo a hard task, to save his world from some Lord. He'd hate to think he had to endure it with someone Moody and unhelpful. He looked over Dedalus - he was at least a foot taller than him anyway - out of the window, and caught the last glimse of number 56, Privet Drive, before turning a corner, and leaving for good.

*  
_"So, Petunia is it?" _said Hestia, Petunia gave a curt nod and turned away.

_"er, nice bag, is that a real CoCo Chanel?"_ Hestia enquired, as Petunia loosened her grip on the bags handle.

_"yes, it is. V-Vernon got it me for our anniversary."_ Petunia replied with the dignity of one who did not want to talk but felt too rude to say so.

_"CoCo was a good friend of mine, yes,"_ she answered to the shocked look from Petunia, _"wasn't a bad witch, but her dreams lay elsewhere the world of magic."_  
Petunia's frost towards Hestia melted, if only slightly. How many others were Witches and Wizards? Petunia became engulfed in her thoughts. She knew, that from this moment, she would leave her world, and enter that of magic. She knew it was wrong, but the thought excited her. She had tried to enter this world before, but was told curtley by a man named Albus Dumbledore, that she did not posess magical gifts. This hurt Petunia, and was the reason for her hatred towards magic, and her sister Lily. If she had known when she was just 11, that one day she would be in this mess, she would never have asked at all.

**NB: Im not sure how long it's going to take to write this one, and i havnt decided how long i want it to be yet either:) Ive written the first chapter with the three veiw points, but I intend to follow Dudley for the remainder. I'll try and finish it before Christmas, reviews welcome - good or bad!**


	2. Farmer Ruckleigh

"Aha!" said Dedalus as the car gave a lurch and stopped outside the Ruckleigh Farm. In the distance, Dudley could see the Farmhouse, it looked as though it was made of faded red bricks and large ammounts of moss. The man Dudley knew to live in the house, was something of an outsider in the closely knit village of Farbourough; Farbourough was about 10 miles from Little Whinging, and they were something of sister towns, uniting against those of less wealth in the area. Farmer Ruckleigh, much like his house, was an old crooked man, who looked as though he could be snapped as easily as a twig. He must be at least a hundred, probably more, Dudley and his friend Piers had concluded one day whilst playing in the nearby park. Piers would be asleep now, Dudley imagined, what he wouldnt give to be asleep, without a care in the world.

"Right then, all after me if you please, Hestia, you stay at the back, wouldnt want anything... well come on, hurry, hurry!" Dedalus teetered along the cobble path towards the door of the Farmhouse and came to an abrupt halt at the door. After waiting patiently while Dedalus pondered over the door, Dudley leaned over to see what he was waiting for, it wasn't until his head was a few inches from Dedalus' he saw the golden badger, two dimensional, but walking over the door as if it were a climbing frame.

"Excuse me, Mr badger sir?" Dedalus sounded unconvinced,

"Why in the devils name are you speaking to the badger, ring the doorbell you incompetant fool!" Vernon was becoming increasingly impatient with these people.

"Good evening, may I ask who each of you is, why you are here, and if you posess magical powers or not?" In disbeleif, Dudley watched as the badger punctuated every word of his sentace.

"Right you are, Dedalus Diggle - Wizard, Hestia Jones - Witch, here to escort Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley - Muggles, to a safe hiding place. They are relatives of the Chosen One and Mr Ruckleigh has offered his assistance in this matter." Dedalus wheezed out these rather long sentances, and tensed up waiting for the badgers reply.

"Come in." said a voice, although it was not the Badgers, it was spoken through the creature as though he was simply a message carrier.

"Dedalus! How long it has been, I'm afraid we lost contact in these dark times. And Hestia, my dear neice, how are you?" The man was welcoming, but seemed to have forgotten the three muggles, looking on, behwildered.

"Uncle Ruckleigh, i have missed you a deal. I see you remain a true 'Yellow and Black'!" Dudley did not understand this reference, neither did his parents. But the others in the room, knew it to refer to Hufflepuff, the Hogwarts house in which Hestia, and indeed Ruckleigh were decendants of its founder.

"As ever my dear, as ever. Have you spoken to Harry? The plan has changed has it not? Seven Harry Potters, if theres anything else which could send a shivver down You-Know-Whos spine i know not of it, not now with Dumbledore-" Ruckleigh cut himself off, and silence held over the hallway. "Well, anyway, 13 others will look after Harry tonight, it is down to you to look after his relatives, shall we see to it?"

Finally noticed, the three Dursleys set their minds to where they were going, and how they were getting there. What was apparation? Would it hurt? Dudley dread the thought; and seven Harry Potters, what on earth was that all about? If Wizards could clone people, and ride broomsticks and apparate (whatever that was) surely they could get rid of one guy?

"You might feel a bit quesy afterwards, most magical folk throw up the first time, I dont know what you muggles, that is to say, none magical folk will do. Heres hoping, Dudley, you first."


End file.
